Idéal
by Saharu-chan
Summary: Deux prénoms forment une histoire. Deux Chevaliers content une idylle.


Bonjour à toutes et à tous.

Le temps passe trop vite, c'est pas possible. Je galère à suivre le rythme, mais je ne perds pas espoir de rattraper tout ça.

 **Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages présents et cités appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

 **Rating: K+.**

Pairing: **Camus/Milo.** (Toujours.)

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

Camus avait été l'homme de sa vie depuis le premier instant. Et il l'était encore aujourd'hui.

Ils avaient vécu des années en apprentissage ensemble, se battant côte à côte et s'encourageant mutuellement malgré les blessures s'accumulant. Se voyant grandir tout en faisant preuve une affection qu'ils n'avaient pas compris immédiatement. Cela avait pris du temps d'accepter que les poignées de main célébrant leur retrouvailles se faisaient petit à petit plus longues que nécessaire, moins par fidélité amicale que par soif de contact. Que les regards avaient changé, dérivé vers des aires prohibées et inexplicables. La joue. Les lèvres. Le cou. La peau fine sous l'oreille, frôlée lors d'accolades parfois trop désespérées.

Il avait fallu accepter que des phénomènes habituels étaient devenus la raison de rêves inavoués.

Le rire discret de Camus, source de frissons redoutables. Son sourire en coin, qu'il lui avait fallu traquer. La couleur de ses cheveux, les nuances dans ses yeux, l'ivoire de sa peau, les taches de rousseur légères qui ornaient sa carnation pâle, et les imperfections de ses mains massacrées par des années à s'entraîner dans des steppes glacées. Les engelures avaient dévoré ses phalanges, laissant des marques aussi éternelles que ses glaces, sans que jamais Milo ne se lassât des doigts gelés.

Les jours avaient passé, de même que les années.

Premier baiser, première déclaration silencieuse. Des hésitations, et des tremblements. Des murmures inaudibles pour qui n'étaient pas eux. Des caresses plus poussées provoquant des soupirs impossibles à contrôler. Découverte d'un corps autre que le sien, aux fondements similaires mais si loin d'être identiques. Choisir l'abandon à l'être aimé malgré les années à se méfier. Regards perdus et questionnements. Demande. Autorisation. Consentement. Un cap à franchir — des cris dans la nuit.

Emotions. Brûlures. Baisers.

Des missions. Des apprentis. Meurtres et espionnage pour le Sanctuaire, tout en tentant de protéger leur sphère privée. Trouver l'équilibre avait relevé d'un travail d'orfèvre, afin que nul autre qu'eux ne puisse jamais deviner ce qu'il en était réellement entre les deux gardiens d'Athéna. Des années à s'aimer en silence, mais avec impatience. Toujours les mêmes serments renouvelés, les mêmes promesses d'éternité. Puisque leur âme avait été dévouée depuis leur naissance à une Déesse, de leurs corps, ils s'offraient la possibilité de disposer sans cesse.

Le même rythme continu, au fil des ans. Des missions, des élèves, leur devoir. Le secret avait fini par se savoir. Ils étaient devenus une évidence, même pour leurs camarades peu surpris. Ils avaient vieilli ensemble, laissant le temps couler sur eux et marquer de sa main leurs corps déjà abimés par les entraînements incessants.

S'apprendre au point de tout savoir. Connaître sans avoir besoin de se regarder.

A présent, Milo observait les mèches tombantes de Camus, s'éclaircissant au fil des années.

Sa position n'avait pas changée lorsqu'il passait du temps à lire. Accoudé à la table, le visage appuyé sur une main, le regard concentré, les lèvres entrouvertes. La seule différence s'incarnait dans la paire de verres surmontés d'une monture noire solide, qui aidait le Chevalier du Verseau à apaiser ses maux de tête. Le profil sévère, la posture droite, le mouvement des doigts sur le papier, et l'expression de plénitude dû au plaisir d'en apprendre davantage. Le Chevalier du Scorpion connaissait tout cela par cœur. Il aimait ces détails. Tout ce qui faisait que Camus était lui-même, quel que fût son âge. La bouche de Camus avait toujours la même saveur lorsqu'il se penchait pour l'interrompre l'espace de quelques secondes. Ses yeux possédaient la même lueur, et l'ombre de son sourire se faisait toujours aussi discrète.

Milo était tombé amoureux à six ans, et n'avait jamais cessé de l'être. Il était fou de lui. Et le serait encore, jusqu'à leur mort, qu'il souhaitait commune et rapide, pour qu'aucun d'eux n'eût à subir la peine de quitter l'autre en premier, et laisser l'autre derrière. Après plusieurs dizaines d'années à vivre à ses côtés, il ne voyait pas d'autre issue à leur histoire. Peut-être même que leurs noms resteraient dans la postérité, forme nouvelle des mythes grecs qui ornaient les ouvrages innombrables que son amant avait dévorés. Un conte unique, né d'une rencontre banale, et qui n'intéresserait sans doute personne d'autre qu'eux.

Une vie à s'aimer, sans même le réaliser.

Du moins, c'était ce que Milo avait imaginé. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve face au cadavre gelé de son amant à ses pieds.

Alors, il avait hurlé.

* * *

Ce texte était initialement prévu pour _Utopia_. Mais... Non. Vous comprenez pourquoi, à présent.


End file.
